Stein's Little Witch
by Dawn Julien-Garmadon
Summary: Main thing is i was watching an awesome Soul Eater This Is Halloween MV on you tube and i thought of making a creepy little thing. So listening to it on loop as im writing this was fun! :3


This fandom stole my soul I chased it but cant get it back but its ok I like the fandom so they can keep my soul!

* * *

-Chapter 1-Normal POV-

Soul ran into the red headed girl. "Hey sorry 'bout that." He said rubbing his head. The girl didn't look up at him but he could see her hair covered half her face. Her hair was so long it most likely touched the floor. She wore a long black cloak. The sleeves were big and long they slid off her shoulders and you couldn't see her hands. It was long enough to where you couldn't see her feet. She just sat there not moving or saying anything. "Hey you ok?" Soul asked the strange girl. Another girl with short dirty blond hair came up to her.

"Come on Rose… Lets not freak the nice boy out at lest nod." She said, she wore a black tee and jeans. Her eyes were pitch black. Even the whites of her eyes were black. The red head nodded slowly keeping her head down. The blond picked her up by her arm and ran inside the school. Soul was able to catch a glimpse of the red heads face and he wished he hadn't. Her eyes were also pitch black same with the whites also black but her pupils were blood red. You could only see one eye. She had a crazed smile. Her teeth were like fangs. She had stitches coming from the sides of her mouth. Plus a stitch ran across her throat.

Kid, Liz and Patty came up to Soul. "Guys do you know anything about two new girls?" Soul asked them,

"Well I did over her my father saying that there was a Kishin that Profs. Stein would be working on…" All a sudden a loud scream boomed from inside the School. The doors slammed open. After a moment the red head flew out of the doors. She landed on the concrete with a thud. She didn't move. The blond came running out after her and Lord Death came out and he did /not/ look happy.

"What do you think you were doing?!" The blond yelled at Lord Death,

"She's a Kishin! Stein was simply-"

"Simply what?! Dissecting her?!" Lord Death looked at all the students with worry that the answer would give out a big secret. He looked down with shame?

"Yes…"

"Well…" Started the red head so called 'Kishin'. She stood up. She was very unbalanced. He looked up letting every one get a good look at her crazed smile. "Mind blown! I'm NOT a kishin moron!" She laughed insanely. Lord Death looked shocked but then it turned to anger at the blond.

"You told me she was a kishin!" He yelled,

"I did?" The blond questioned herself, she rolled her head on her shoulders. "Oh yeah, I lied." She smiled a strange smile. "Hey um… Do we still get to be students? Or did you lie too?" She questioned with a smirk, he didn't speak at first. When Stein came out the red head screamed again. Yet she still had the smile plastered on her face. She looked over at Patty. She jumped on her and Patty gave out a scream. The girl placed her hand on Patty's forehead. It glowed and showed a magic symbol. She jumped off and faced Stein. A gun appeared in her hand and it looked just like Patty in her weapon form except it had a black aura surrounding it. Her hands had the same symbol on them. And she had long black nails.

"Now, now, put down the gun." Stein said slowly walking forward.

"One more step and… and… I shoot her!" She held the gun up to Maka, Soul got in front of the gun.

"Don't you dare hurt my mister!" Soul said,

"Dear please, don't hurt any one." Stein said, he nodded. At first The girl was confused but then Spirit came behind her and stuck a peace of paper on her back he then pushed it making it glow black.

"Wh-what is that?" Maka asked,

"A magic seal." Just as he said that the girl fell back knocked out. "It seals her magic so she can't use it." Explained Stein,

"Is she a witch?" Tsubaki asked,

"Yes, but don't hurt her." Pleaded Stein, "Her parents are most likely looking for her." He said, he picked her up over his shoulder. The blond girl kicked Stein in the shin making him drop the red head. The blond picked her up and ran. "Drat! I should have seen that coming…"

"Professor do you know those girls?" Asked Tsubaki,

"Yes I do…" He then left back inside the school.

* * *

3 NICE comments for chapter 2!


End file.
